Manche Wörter sind besser ungesagt
by RaffealHart
Summary: Its a sad random one shot


Oh how I've missed my Sammy Boy (its my broke/Angry laptop: FYI the fan is broken: hence why I have not posted anything in _forever_!)

Disclaimer: Dont own harry potter! J.K Rowling Does~

* * *

On some days, there was no reason. On rare days there was simply bliss. And in the Slytherin's dormitories, on a late night of a date that held no special meaning, a Gryffindor and Slytherin could be found in the lateness of the night, tender sounds hidden under the spell of magic as the two rejoiced in the bliss that was found in love making, as the romantic hearted souls would say.

"S-S-Sirius!" Severus yowled through breathless gasps and harsh panting, his moans strangled as he fisted the sweat soaked sheets in his small hands. Squirming did him no good as he laid on his back, his spine curled in what was almost a perfect 'C' as strong hands held his legs, exposing the young Slytherin to a brutal onslaught. One of his thighs laid hooked limply over a shoulder, a hand holding his calve while his other leg laid wrapped around a strong hip, slick hip held onto at the joint where shin met knee cap and lead to thigh.

"Scream for me." Sirius snarled, his shaggy black hair hanging in his face, his bangs slickened and sticky against the boy's brow as his thrust began to become dry inside the boy beneath him and picked up speed and a new angle.

A hot white flash overtook the future potion master's vision as he stared blankly at nothing, mouth agape and a bit of drool leaking as he stopped breathing for a few seconds, sharp, tired gray eyes watching the sight before him, engrossed and pleased by the sight of sending the boy into a moment of unconsciousness. Then in a rush the beautiful liquid heat ripped from the flexed toes up the strained muscles of the boy's wirily legs and into his core as Severus was thrust back into reality and every bit of his tight lean body was filled with pure bliss and curling as his high hit him, the submissive mate let out a wild guttered cry as he reached up, scratching and clutching any bit of the Gryffindor's skin he could get a hold of as white liquid shot from between them, landing on the pale torso beneath Sirius. Flinching and biting his tongue at the unwelcomed sensation of his own flesh tearing beneath blunt nails, Sirius took the pain in silence and resisted the urge to pull away and leave his mate without the slightest comfort that scratching and painful clutching provided, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as he continued to thrust into the taut warmth. As Severus went silent and the hands ceased their ravenous attack Sirius finally looked down at the boy who still arched and twitched with ever thrust and examined the damage on his chest. Blood poured from two to three inch slices across his broad pectorals and the well crafted bulges of his emerging six-pack, the streams down his chest and lower belly to his thighs and dripped onto the sheets.

"Sirius!" Came a pained whisper and as Sirius focus on the dryness of the velvet that surrounded his manhood, he knew where his smaller mate was going with this.

"Yeah?" Sirius said grudgingly as he refused the urge to pound harder and get in as many thrusts as he could before Severus said the inevitable.

"I-It h-hurts."

Sirius huffed and paused, making no attempt to hide his reluctance and displeasure as he slowly but gently pulled out as best as he could, letting his head hang forward, his hair cloaking his grimace while his cock, aching and throbbing as if to punish him for refusing the release. With more care then he showed most things, he lowered Severus' bottom half in a he hoped wouldn't cause the other too much agony. It was an emotional act of kindness. It wasn't because Sirius adored Severus so much he never wanted any harm to come to him. It was purely the fact that Severus was barely able to accommodate Sirius' inside of him and for that reason, sex came with certain perks for his mate's, Severus is particular such as these sort of comforts.

"Is this position okay?" He asked as he remained between Severus' thighs, the knees still bent and high.

Giving a small nod, Severus stared at Sirius with pure exhaustion, lips still swollen and cheeks still flushed from foreplay and sex. Grunting Sirius held the thighs apart loosely, just placing his hands on the underside and leaned down to the limp penis.

"What are you-" A canine like yelp blurted from Severus' lips as molten hot warmth attacked his nether regions. Well perhaps not attacked. Consumed was a better word to describe it. Such sweet, skilled foreign consumption. Squirming and whining Severus pushed at the head despite the pleasurable way Sirius' long tongue caressed the underside of his manhood, stroking the bulging vein and his straight, ideal shaped teeth nibbling just slightly on the head.

Oral sex was a fickle thing for the two, never spoken about allowed Severus had on a drunken occasion attempted to give the other head in a closet on a slow Saturday and found he was painfully unskilled in the area and Sirius had never, even on the occasions he degraded Severus and was forceful with the smaller boy, requested the service again. Though on the other hand, Sirius was another story. His mouth was legendary though his enthusiasm about using his mouth during sex was null and something that Severus never requested for fear of stepping over an invisible line. But the gushing and hype over Sirius' incredible mouth came in the forms of giggles and excited whispers of the female students who'd received such from the masculine youth.

"Black! Stop it!" Severus cried as blood rushed in divided directions between his face and his fully erect groin as the familiar tightness hit him once more.

This plea was ignored as Sirius continued despite the childish hands of the fifteen year old pushing at his head in a poor attempt to get his head away. Instead, Sirius worked to relax his throat muscles and prepared for his next move. In an instant the… well most would describe the piece of anatomy as being adequate at best upon review, had swallowed the length whole length to the base and the cry the Animagus so longed for ripped through the air as cum splurged almost ecstatically from the slit on the penis and without hesitation, Sirius downed the salty thickness and ignored the hands that scratched feverishly once more at his back, even going as far as to flex the shoulder muscles in reply to catch the claws.

"That makes seven to two." Sirius panted smiling crookedly, his expression prideful and sheepish, when he allowed the cock to fall out of his mouth.

"B-Bastard." Severus breathed, glaring narrowly at the elder boy.

"Geez, you never to run out do you?" Sirius teased as he climbed up the bed and flopped down defeatedly at the other's side, his erection beginning to droop at the trained restraint that was far more admirable in Severus' eyes. Lazily, Sirius waited till his heart calmed, keeping his hands to himself as he attempted to cool down before making another move. When the time came, his silver eyes laid on the basin nearby, conjured just for this occasion and filled with freezing water and a white cotton towel. Sorely, Sirius sat up in the bed, feeling Severus' eyes watch him as he did and removed the towel, twisting it and releasing most of the water back into the porcelain container.

"You didn't have to do that." Severus said before moaning at the feeling of the cold water against his hot skin, enjoying the way Sirius stroked his face with it, cleaning the sweat from his face and wet his hands in the water, leaving the towel on the Slytherin's throat and upper chest as he ran his slick hands through the sweat soaked hair.

"I hurt you, I owed you one." Sirius said with a bit of regret in his voice before picking up the towel once more and continuing.

"Only a little bit," Severus defended the other uncharacteristically as he leaned into the soft caress of the damp towel, "You could've just apologized."

"Perhaps." Sirius said, his voice distracted as he ran his finger down the dirtied belly, collecting the stickiness in puddle found there, and lifted it to his lips, gingerly licking it when he caught Severus' attention. He grinned as Severus' tired expression grew disgusted and the boy turned his head away, "But where is the fun in that?"

"Stupid Gryffindor." Severus snapped at the crude remark, his cheeks red with new blush. Unable to help himself, Sirius leaned down, forcing the boy to look at him and grinned cockily before placing a soft kiss on the still damp forehead and paused.

'Beloved Severus.' The two words were on the forefront of Sirius' mind but not on the tip of his tongue. Instead he shook his head, threw the towel back into the basin after a quick swipe of the towel over the belly, cleaning the semen away and got out of the bed, "Conceited Slytherin."

And with that, Sirius found his clothes on the floor, with the exception of his sweatshirt, though found his the article clothing Severus' chest, and continued dressing without a word and left within minutes, Severus curled into himself already asleep.


End file.
